


What Once Was

by Kage Kitsune (Kage_Kitsune), Kage_Kitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Shonen Ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Kitsune/pseuds/Kage%20Kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Kitsune/pseuds/Kage_Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes...things change as you get older.  People...ideas...dreams you held close, really important things. Friendships... Your sanity. A horrible first day of school is just the beginning of a full blown nightmare for Riku. And it only seems to be getting worse as that nightmare clashes with reality.SLASH, SHONEN AI. Don't like, don't read.





	What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m in the middle of rewriting quite a few fanfics and Wow definitely needed one…horribly so. I’m not going to lie, I liked the fic to an extent, at least the first few chapters? After that, it took a turn for the worse. The original story will be left on my Deviantart account if anyone wants to reread the crap. This rewrite won’t be perfect, but it should be an improvement.  
Warnings: This is shonen ai, yaoi, slash, Riku/Sora and Sora/Riku. Axel/Roxas and Roxas/Axel. Also some Kairi hatred  
Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump.  
Notes2: So this rewrite has Destiny Island following mostly a Japanese school culture. Before anyone complains, if you don’t like it, turn away. I did this, because Kairi and Selphie are wearing Japanese styled uniforms in Kh2. Not everything is followed directly. I’m thinking they aren’t in a highly populated area, so school would be ran somewhat differently than in a city. Also, I will be nice and not use honorifics since they are not used in the game. If this is a problem, sorry. I’m not changing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm in the middle of rewriting quite a few fanfics and Wow definitely needed one…horribly so. The original story will be left on my Deviantart account if anyone wants to reread the crap. This rewrite won't be perfect, but it should be an improvement.  
Warnings: This is shonen ai, yaoi, slash, Riku/Sora and Sora/Riku. Axel/Roxas and Roxas/Axel. Also, some Kairi hatred  
Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump.  
Notes2: So, this rewrite has Destiny Island following mostly a Japanese school culture. Before anyone complains, if you don't like it, turn away. I did this, because Kairi and Selphie are wearing Japanese styled uniforms in KH2. I will be nice and not use honorifics since they are not used in the game.  
Notes3: I’m rewriting the rewrite because it’s boring. You’ll notice the differences as you go. This will probably get tweaked some more later, but mostly for grammar.

"Just a few more! Ahh! I can't believe you're already in high school!!" Sora's mother brought up her camera and snapped another series of photos. "You're so handsome in that uniform!!"

_It’s going to be hot. _Riku watched from Sora’s porch, Sora’s mother going crazy with her camera as she did every occasion, no matter how big or small. He understood this one though. The fact that Sora had made it into high school was nothing short of a miracle. _And a lot of sleepless nights… _

"Mom!!! I'm going to be late," Sora groaned. 

She looked up over the viewfinder. "You still have plenty of time. In fact…" She turned to Riku, grinning. "Riku, let me get a photo of both my boys!" 

A blush crept across Riku’s cheeks. _Every year, _he snickered. And while Sora might be standing next to him grumbling, he was thrilled to be included. Sora’s mother had more pictures of him than his own parents did put together, something that had once bothered him. He still wasn’t happy about it, but he’d learned a long time ago there was nothing he could do to change that. Besides, even if his own parents didn’t care, Sora’s mother did.

He joined Sora next to the tree and square cut bushes he was being held hostage in front of for the photoshoot. "Let's give your mom what she wants." He threw his arm around Sora's shoulders. 

"Riku," Sora sighed.

"It's just for a few photos and it'll make her happy."

"Right…”

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with taking photos with me?"

Sora’s head snapped up. "Of course not!"

"Good." He grinned. 

Sora's mother took a few more photos before lowering her camera and letting out a sigh. "I wish there was more time.” Her eyes suddenly lit up. “I know! You two can pose some more for me after school! I'll make somen for dinner and we can have ice cream for dessert!" 

The two teens looked at her and shrugged. Riku didn't want to disappoint her, she was one of the few adults who took any interest in his life and he wasn't about to lose out on one of her home cooked meals either. "I'll pose all you want."

"Great!"

Sora stared at him with wide eyes. "Riku!!" 

"You don’t have to pose with me. I'm good looking enough to model without you."

Sora glared at him. 

"I'll just take more pictures of Sora tomorrow morning."

"Fine! We'll do it after school! Come on, before we're late!" Sora started towards the sidewalk, his shoes slapping the ground hard as he went.

They watched the younger teen go, Sora’s mother shaking her head. "Please don't let them kick him out the first day."

Riku turned and looked at her. It annoyed him that Sora had such a loving mother and yet his friend often got annoyed with her for that affection. What he wouldn’t do to have a mother who cared enough to at least call him once a week to make sure he was still alive. "I can't promise that, but I’ll make sure he brings all his homework home."

"It's a start. You have a lunch, right? I made an extra one just in case."

"I have one,” he said, smiling at her.

“Alright. Have a good day.”

“Thanks.” He started after Sora. The younger teen was still stomping as he went. Riku pulled his phone out from his pocket. “Hey Sora!” Sora turned, and with practiced reflexes, Riku snapped a photo.

“NOT YOU TOO!”

Riku slid his phone back into his pocket and walked past his friend, grinning.

“Ugh!” They fell into step together, walking the rest of the way in silence. "Do you really think it'll be okay?" Sora turned to Riku, his eyes pleading. They were at the school’s entrance gate, Sora’s fingers gripping his book bag’s straps so tight, they were turning a dark red, and fidgeting so much that Riku wanted to grab him and hold him in place before he put a hole in the sidewalk.

"You'll be fine. You know everyone here, just because you're in high school now doesn't mean everyone suddenly hates you."

"R, right." He glanced at the school and then back at Riku, his face managing to pale even more. Without warning, he dodged behind Riku and grabbed the older teen's bag.

"H, hey!" Riku tried to turn, but Sora jerked his bag open and pulled out his planner, moving in front of him in swift movements. He began flipping through the planner until he found Riku's schedule. "What are you doing?" Sora's eyes seemed to grow wider as he scanned the piece of paper again and again.

"YOU SAID WE HAD CLASSES TOGETHER!" He thrusted the schedule into Riku's face, accusingly.

"Jeez, would you calm down?" Riku removed the schedule from Sora's hands, pried it out if he was being honest. "Take your schedule out." He really couldn't understand Sora's fear. He had never been the most popular guy in school, but no one had ever treated him badly. He was well liked overall, even by his poor teachers who were tasked with the near impossible mission of getting Sora to learn. One quick smile from him though and his teachers' frustrations melted.

Sora dropped his bag onto the ground without hesitation and started a mad dash look through all his things. Riku noted a planner, what he was sure had been a new notebook a few days ago, but due to the hazardous environment inside Sora’s bag had been bent and ripped in numerous places already. A couple of pens, no promise that they'd work given their bent shape and a few snacks, somehow in perfect condition, shoved into a side pocket.

"I know I put it in here!"

Sighing Riku knelt and removed the planner from his friend's bag. The brunette looked at him as if he'd just managed to cast a complicated spell.

"Let's see." He flipped through some pages and found Sora's schedule half crumpled and partially torn. "Sora, you can't treat your stuff like this. You won't make it through high school." He unfolded the schedule as carefully as possible and smoothed the poor piece of paper out. If this was what Sora's stuff looked like on the first day of school, the items in question weren't going to last the first month. Granted, a month was probably better than what Sora had managed last year. He trailed his finger down the piece of paper and tapped on the fourth period block. "There. We have gym together."

Sora snatched the paper from Riku's hand successfully ripping it in half.

"Eh!" He stared at Riku's hand that still held part of his schedule and the piece he was holding. "…I knew this was going to be a bad day,” he groaned, hanging his head forward.

"Not if you stop panicking," Riku scolded him. He placed his own bag on the ground and removed a pencil pouch from it. "Give me your stuff." Head still down, Sora handed him his torn schedule. Riku went quick to work. The bell would be ringing soon and neither of them needed to be late for their first day. He taped the schedule back together, stapled it to the inside of the cover of Sora's planner and then ran a highlighter over the words physical education. "We have gym together right before lunch and then we have lunch." He handed Sora his planner. "Don't you have classes with anyone else until then?"

"I don't know…" He looked down at the fixed schedule and gave his head a firm shake. "Thanks for fixing it." A smile broke across his face, that beautiful, radiating smile and Riku's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks burning. He couldn't stay mad at Sora when he smiled like that, no one could, and his friend knew it.

"Just treat your stuff better," he muttered replacing his pencil pouch into his bag. He hoped Sora hadn't noticed the blush on his face. "Come on, I'll take you to your first class so you're not late."

Sora's eyes lit up.

_Oh Sora, you are so easy to please you fool. _He thought shaking his head and smiling himself. But that was all right. He didn't want Sora to ever change.

"Riku?"

Riku blinked. Sora was standing at the door looking at him worriedly.

"Coming."

They stepped into the school together, other students passing them. Riku scanned the first-year shoe lockers and pointed to the small square with Sora's name on it. "Shoes," he instructed.

"Duh," Sora said rolling his eyes and approaching his locker.

Riku went to the second-year shoe lockers and located his own. He popped his own shoes inside and removed his indoor school slippers.

"Hi Riku!"

Riku turned offering the girl behind him a smile. He didn't quite remember her name, it started with Fu maybe. She'd been in his home economics class the year before and they'd been partners for one project. While they had never gotten to be partners again in class, she always made it a habit to say hi to him. She'd grown her hair out over the summer and had it pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hey. Ready for a new year?"

"As long as we don't have to make any quiches, I think it'll be fine," she said, cheerfully. "What class are you in?"

"No kidding." Their attempts to make the foreign dish had gone completely awry resulting in not only a failing grade, but the two of them staying after school in order to clean up the entire home economics room as punishment for the disaster they had created. "2A," Riku said.

"Oh…I'm in 2B." She hesitated a moment her eyes downcast before they focused back on Riku. "Hopefully, we'll have extracurriculars together again!"

“Yeah.”

Smiling, she ran off down the hall her bag held in front of her.

"Who was that," Sora asked from behind him.

"Classmate," Riku said. He noticed Sora's look had turned sullen. "What's wrong?" Sora had gotten his school slippers on, so it wasn't anything to do with his locker. No doubt, Sora's nerves had struck again, which Riku found odd. His friend was often confidant and worry free, and even when he wasn't, he pretended to be. For Sora to be exhibiting so many different emotions, he really had to be freaked out.

"Nothing," Sora grumbled.

"Riku! Class A," Wakka asked, loudly. He saw Sora, his grin growing. "Welcome to the big school Sora!" He approached them and threw his arm around Sora’s shoulders, pulled him down and started attacking Sora's head with his fist. The younger teen struggled to get away only resulting in his hair being messed up that much more. After a moment or so Wakka finally released him and hit Sora hard on the back causing the younger teen to stagger forward. He fell against Riku, the older teen’s face turning bright red. "Tidus show up yet?"

“Be careful with him Wakka, we need Sora for Blitzball,” Riku said, taking advantage of the situation and putting his hand on Sora’s back. “You okay?” The younger teen flinched, and Riku removed his hand, Sora backing up instantly.

"H-hey Wakka," Sora said. He'd grabbed onto a nearby locker, his eyes glued to the floor. "I haven't seen him yet."

"What's wrong? Someone do something to your locker?" Wakka cocked his head to the side and let out a loud laugh. "Just let us know, ya? We'll take care of them for you, won't we brother?" He motioned to Riku with his head.

Riku nodded absently, his stomach clenching. Why had Sora reacted that way? He’d just had his arm around his shoulder moments ago during his mother’s photo shoot. Was it because they were inside the school where others could see? Did he somehow cause Sora embarrassment? They were best friends, he shouldn’t care.

"No," Sora said his lip coming out in a pout. "It's nothing."

"Sora,” Selphie screamed. All three heads came up. Standing in the entrance hall was Kairi and Selphie. Selphie was waving and grinning from ear to ear. Kairi was standing tall and proud in her new high school uniform.

Riku had to stop himself from snorting. She'd altered her skirt, so it was just long enough to be acceptable in school, somehow. Riku was sure if she sat down; either the top or bottom of her underwear would be visible. He didn't know how she'd gotten away with it. Her parents would be horrified if they saw what she was wearing. Didn't she have any self-respect? She obviously had the confidence to pull off the look. _Stop it. She’s your friend. _Whatever the reason, he wanted to take her to the side and tell her she didn't need to wear her skirt so short. At least wear something under it. There were creeps at the school, just like any other place, and she was taunting them right now.

"Hey Kairi…" Sora still sounded like he'd been told the world was ending.

_Jeez even Kairi can't cheer him up right now_

"Sora, you're going to be fine.” He couldn’t hide the annoyance in his voice, and both Wakka and Sora seemed to pick up on it. “Sorry.”

“For what,” Sora asked.

"Sora, you're in 1B right," Kairi asked, walking towards them.

"More like 1D," Wakka whispered to Riku and despite his worry, he chuckled. Sora was not an idiot, not exactly. He just had to get himself motivated to care. The motivation part however, hardly ever happened unless someone was dangling some sort of reward in front of him. Still, once Sora put in the effort, he could do amazing things. Riku wished the teen would apply himself a little more, had told Sora to do just that, but his friend had blown him off telling him it wasn't worth his time.

"Come on, we can go to class together," Kairi said. "A lot of our friends from junior high are there."

"Actually, I was—" Riku started.

"I can walk with Kairi," Sora said, cutting Riku off. "I'll see you in gym class?"

"Umm…yeah sure…" Sora started off down the main hall with Kairi. Riku blinked a few times feeling like he'd been tricked. He wasn't sure what had happened, but somehow, he'd lost his chance to walk Sora to class. He'd been sure they would go together. Sora had begged him a few days ago and had texted him half the night and morning reminding him that he was walking the brunette to his class. And suddenly, it was okay for Kairi to do it? _It has to be the skirt, _Riku thought shaking his head. So, all it took was a short skirt to get Sora distracted. A shame, he couldn't wear one, wouldn't even if he could. Skirts were just too inconvenient.

His phone dinged and he pulled it out. Kairi’s name and the text message icon flashed on his screen. That was weird. She’d just been standing in front of him, why send a text message? He opened the text and started reading it.

‘We’re in high school now. Sora doesn’t need you holding his hand for every little thing. He wasn’t sure how to tell you to give him some space without making you mad. So, stop acting like a control freak. Let Sora live his own life.’

He reread the message Kairi had just sent him, his breath stopping. So that was Sora’s problem? He wanted Riku to stop hovering, but that was much easier said than done. Leaving Sora to his own devices and expecting things to be okay was, well. It wasn’t going to happen. Sora often found himself in some of the most bizarre situations and he’d have never survived junior high school if Riku hadn’t stepped in. And if the state of Sora’s bookbag was of any indication this year was going to be no different.

"Don't forget Blitzball tryouts are this week. You need to sign up by Thursday," Wakka yelled after Sora.

"Okay," Sora called back.

Riku shoved his phone back into his pocket before Wakka could question him about it. The three first years vanished down the hall laughing. It wasn’t like he wanted to rule over Sora’s life or not let him make his own choices. They were friends and friends helped each other out, didn’t they? But if this is what Sora wanted, he could give it to him, he hoped.

_I’ll ask him about it in gym class. _But if Sora was so worried about his reaction that Kairi had to text him about it, he probably wouldn’t admit it anyway. He sighed. _Whatever. I need to get to class myself._

"Man, Kairi sure has Sora on a leash," Wakka laughed.

"Right." So, it wasn't just Riku who'd noticed Kairi's sudden bold move of dominance. She'd always gone out of her way to manipulate the two of them, he was used to that. How many times had he played her game just to get Sora annoyed? This had been different though. She had swooped in to save Sora and warned Riku to take a step back so Sora could live his own life. None of those were bad things, but where did that leave Riku? How much ‘space’ did Sora want? 

Part of the way down, the main hall broke into three different directions, straight, left, and right, and then a staircase next to the entrance of the right-side hall. They took the right hall, other students the two of them had known from last year and a few they just knew from Destiny Island greeting them before they hurried on their way to their own classes.

"I'm here," Wakka said as they stopped in front of 2B. "See you in gym?"

"You'll wish you didn't," Riku said. Wakka gave him a quick wave and entered his classroom. Riku's was still a few feet down the hall. He kept walking, his thoughts honed in on how great it would be if Kairi had just skipped school today, only that wouldn’t have saved Sora, when he noticed a student with dirty blonde hair standing in the hall, a schedule held in his hands and a dark look on his face. He was examining it so intently, Riku wasn't sure he was actually breathing.

"…Are you okay?"

The teen jumped and looked up.

"I'm fine," he said, looking even angrier and yet sounding completely defeated.

_I need a distraction. _He grabbed the teen's schedule and scanned it. Maybe helping someone else would get his mind off Sora and the fact that he needed to let him become independent, thus taking away his great excuse to stay near him.

"Hey!"

"You're a first year. This is the second-year hall," Riku said handing him the schedule back. The teen looked even more confused now. Riku gave the clock a quick look and started back down the way he'd come. "Come on, before we're both late."

"But…! Fine." He sighed and trotted after Riku, his head down. He remained silent, the dark aura he'd had directed at the schedule now surrounding his entire body as stayed few steps behind Riku.

"You can walk with me," Riku said, surprised at how irritated he felt at the teen trailing behind him.

"Yeah?" The first year looked up and quickened his pace until he fell into step with Riku.

"I don't think I've seen you before."

"No…my parents thought it would be fun to make me move and transfer to a new school for high school." He spit the words out, his eyes narrowing. "Like my life wasn't hard enough." He seemed to realize he was complaining, his eyes widening. "S-sorry. Just ignore me…."

"A little late for that," Riku snickered. Besides, if he didn’t get his mind off Sora or the text message Kairi had just sent him, he was going to scream. That or obsess over both until the bell went off. Neither sounded like good options to him. "Welcome to the school and to town," he added. There was something strange about this teen. He reminded Riku of someone…was it Sora? Only he was moodier. Or was it darker? They weren't the same and yet there was something. Maybe once the boy was in a better mood, he could figure it out.

_His eyes, _he realized. The teen had the exact same eye color as Sora.

"I'm Riku," he said. They crossed the main hall into the left branch and started down it. First year students were gathered in the halls and in the classrooms, both groups nervously chatting with friends. Riku wondered if Wakka and he had been that out of sorts the year before. He remembered finding his class and just dropping his head onto a desk, because he hadn't slept the night before at all. His fear hadn't been about high school itself, but rather the fact that he was being separated from his two best friends. Sora and Kairi would still be at the junior high for another year before they'd reunite at the high school.

Riku's fears hadn't been founded, however. Sora and he had remained as close as ever, still pestering him for help with homework and sword training, Blitzball practice. They met every day after school and spent weekends together just as they always had. Of course, Kairi had been there too, but Riku had done his best to be civil to her. It seemed like all of that was over now. _Sora’s going to fail high school. _His mind homed in on that one thought. Sora’s mother would be in tears by the end of the first week if he wasn’t at least helping Sora with his homework. 

"Roxas…"

Riku looked at the teen. He had to stop letting his thoughts run in circles around Sora if he was going to survive the day. He could talk to Sora later and get everything straightened out. For now, he needed to help Roxas. "This place isn't so bad." _If you ignore the fools._

"I guess not… I don't really know anything or anyone to consider it bad. I just miss my friends."

They managed to maneuver around some more first years. The hall grew louder as they moved further down.

"I can understand that." Far more than he wanted to.

Roxas tilted his head looking interested. "Did you move?"

"No, but I probably should have." He'd gotten an acceptance letter into a private school in the city on the other side of the island, but he'd thrown it away after a quick look. His teacher from last year had sent his test scores in without asking him. At the time, Sora and he had been so close he couldn't imagine taking off and leaving his best friend. If he’d known Sora wanted to throw up a wall between them once he started high school, Riku would have accepted. _Sora just needs some space. _Kairi’s message hadn’t said anything about them not remaining friends, just that Sora wanted him to stop helping him with everything.

Riku stopped. In front of them was the group of friends that had stolen Sora away from him. He was smiling now standing next to Kairi. Hell, he looked full blown relieved.

_Kairi can tutor him now, _he thought, mentally laughing. He would love to see that. "Come on." Without waiting to see if Roxas had heard him, he moved through the crowd of students. Sora gave him a weird look when he saw him, so he just smiled at him and turned to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus. Wakka wanted me to remind you Blitzball tryouts are this Thursday."

"W, wait," Roxas yelled, running after him.

"Thanks. I'll sign up at lunch. Wakka’d never forgive me if I didn't." He grinned at Riku. "You're trying out too, right?"

"Yeah." Like he needed to try out. The only one who scored more points than him was Wakka.

"I'm trying out too," Sora said, pushing in between him and Tidus.

Everyone gave Sora a quick look. Some of the other first year students seemed impressed.

"Why are you in the first-year hall anyway," Tidus asked.

"Had to get someone to their class," Riku said.

"I'm in front of my class," Sora said, rolling his eyes. "Kairi walked me here, remember?"

_Sora do not make me kill you our first day of school. _He let out a breath, turned and plastered a fake grin on his face. His anger must have shown through because Sora took a step back immediately.

"I see that _you've_ made it to _your_ class, but you are not the only first year in the building." He turned back to Roxas who was standing just outside the group. He refused to meet anyone's eyes until he noticed Riku was looking at him. "Come on."

"Y-yes." A surge of power and arrogance ran through Riku as he saw the stunned look on Sora's face. He didn't want to hurt his friend, no he wanted Sora to be happy, more than anything, but he didn't want to be thrown to the side either. Sora's mouth dropped open as Roxas passed him and it took every bit of self-control Riku had not to grin at Sora or put his arm around Roxas. It wasn't like it'd do any good. Sora didn't like Riku the way he cared about him. He knew that, accepted that, but that didn't stop him from having fun like this. Sora couldn't be the only one to enjoy himself this year.

"I know most of those people, I can introduce you later if you'd like," Riku said once they'd moved passed them.

Roxas glanced back at the group of students and shrugged as they walked on.

"They seem a little…off?"

"Your friends with Riku," A student asked just loud enough for Riku to hear over all the other voices.

"Yeah, we play Blitzball together," he heard Tidus say.

"You play Blitzball together!?"

"Riku's an awesome Blitzball player!"

"Riku's awesome in general," a girl giggled.

"They are," Riku agreed as they moved farther down the hall and away from his would-be fans. "I guess if you need anything, just ask me." They were at 1A now.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be." _Especially if just walking around with you gets Sora riled up, _he thought. Of course, there was a bit more to it than that. Having to take a step back from Sora’s life left a large hole in his life. Staying away from Sora also possibly meant staying away from Sora’s mother. In less than an hour he’d found out he needed to put some distance between himself and his best friend and the one place that actually felt like a real home.

_Stop being so dramatic, _he scolded himself. He could still go to Sora’s house and hang out with him all he wanted, he just needed to stop helping him so much. There were other things he could do, other people he could help, like Roxas. Spending some time with the other teen might even be better for him. Roxas seemed to know how to keep his emotions in check unlike Sora who just let them fly in every direction. If Roxas was in 1A, that meant he took his studies seriously, something Sora would never do. He wasn’t bad looking, but he really did prefer Sora, despite how impossible that was. _I’m hopeless. _

"Okay. Thanks again Riku."

The older teen nodded.

"Do you play Blitzball?"

"Not really. I was in Kendo, but this school doesn't offer that club."

"We do our own kind of sword practice on Destiny Island. You can meet everyone else if you want."

Roxas' gave a small smile. It shined from both his mouth and eyes, pushing the darkness that had been engulfing him earlier away. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll find you later and let you know when we're practicing next."

"Sure." Roxas entered his classroom, Riku watching him. When Roxas didn’t come running back out, he started back down the hall. _His smile isn't like Sora's, but it is pretty cute. _He gave his head a firm shake. _You can't do this. If you get a crush on every male friend, you have it's just going to cause problems. _The more he thought about it though, the more he realized he didn't actually like, like Roxas. He’d probably make a good friend though.

With only two minutes before the bell, the other students began running into their classrooms. Some wished each other luck, a few laughed some more. A couple were dragging others in while their friends tried desperately to stay in the halls. It was both amusing and sad. Most of the 1B students were still standing in the hall chatting. Riku passed them without comment until a hand wrapped around his forearm stopping him.

"Riku."

Surprised, Riku turned. Sora was glaring at him and showing no signs of releasing him until he listened.

"Talk fast. We have two minutes before the bell goes off."

"… Forget it." He released Riku's arm and sulked off into his classroom.

Riku glanced at the clock on the wall. _I'll ask him in gym. _He dashed off down the hall towards his class.

**(X)**

The bell rang and Riku could hardly contain himself. He was sure Sora hadn't said anything because he was worried that they might end up late for class if they started talking, but he was curious to know what his friend had wanted. He also needed to ask him about Kairi’s text message. It bothered him that Sora hadn’t felt comfortable talking to him about it. He’d thought their friendship was strong enough that Sora could come to him about anything.

The school didn't have enough students to justify separate gym classes for each grade. Instead, the classes were broken up into two groups. Group A, consisting of first through third year students, would take gym before lunch. Group B, also consisting of first through third year students would have gym after lunch. It had been a fifty percent chance that Riku would have gym with Sora, but when he'd found out that was the case, he'd been very pleased. So had Sora, at the time anyway.

He went into the boy's locker room, found his assigned locker, and changed into his shorts, a t-shirt, and gym shoes. Finished, he stepped outside to look for Sora. He didn’t see the younger teen, which was kind of off. Sora’s classroom was closer to the gym than his was.

_He didn’t get lost, did he? _That would be a very common Sora problem. 

Six minutes later he began to get worried. He should have gone straight to Sora's class and walked him to the locker room, but his friend probably wouldn’t have appreciated that. It seemed a little much; especially since there was no way Sora could be the only one in his class taking gym before lunch. On top of that, Sora’s teacher would have shown the students where the locker rooms were.

Riku started for the door only to step back as it swung open. Sora stepped out, three other first year students with him.

"I was starting to think you were lost," Riku joked.

Sora glanced at him.

"I'm not stupid and I wasn't lost. I was talking to friends," he said walking past Riku.

Riku watched him go, unsure of whether or not to hit the younger teen or just let it go. He hadn't exactly been the nicest person when he'd taken Roxas to his classroom. This was probably just Sora's way of getting back at him. He’d thought they were going to talk everything out though before class started.

_Guess not… _

"Oh, Riku, you're in this class?" Roxas came around the corner, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Riku turned, for some reason surprised that Roxas was standing next to him. “Yeah.”

“What’s his problem?”

Riku followed Roxas’s gaze. Sora was standing near some trees with the three student’s he’d entered with, glaring at him.

“I have no idea,” Riku admitted.

“Are you two fighting or something?”

“No.” Though he wasn’t entirely sure that was true anymore. Nothing was making any sense anymore. Granted that’s how things were when Sora was involved sometimes.

**(X)**

_Click. _

With the door locked, Riku slid to the roof’s floor, his back against the wall. Sora had not only refused to talk to him during gym, he’d refused to play on the same team. He’d tried to approach Sora after gym too, but the teen had flat out ignored him. Riku had no doubt that his friend was mad, but he had no idea if it was about Roxas or about him being overbearing. If Sora would just tell him, it would make his life a lot easier. Until Sora decided to stop being a jerk, there was nothing he could.

_Fine. _If Sora wanted to stay away from him, he would stay away, which is exactly what he was doing right now. _I could not join Blitzball this year too. _He could stay even further from Sora then, but Wakka might kill him if he did.

Frustrated, he let out a growl. Why had Sora’s first day of high school become the start of his life crashing down around him? He didn’t deserve this. Wanting to help someone who was constantly in desperate need of help wasn’t a crime.

“Maybe I am a bad person.” He looked down at his hands, frowning. _Maybe… _He dropped his hands into his pockets, refusing to let the depressing thoughts take him over. _It’s just a bad day. Nothing more. _With his hands put away, he could feel his cellphone vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

“What’s up Wakka?”

“Hey, where are you?”

“Trying to eat my lunch in peace so I can work on my homework.”

“Listen, me and the guys are headed to Destiny Island after school, you in?”

“I can’t.” He closed his eyes, wondering which excuse he should use this time. “My parents said they’d call me to see how my first day of school went.”

“….”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. His parents often claimed such things, in fact, he’d gotten a voice mail a few days ago saying those words. If Riku actually sat around waiting for the phone call, he’d be there all night and no call would ever come and they both knew it.

“You sure?”

“Eventually they’ll keep one of their promises, right?” He had no delusions that this would be the time they actually made good on one of their fake attempts at caring for him. It still beat going to Destiny Island and spending an entire evening dodging Sora though.

“Yeah… I guess. Well, you know where to find us if you get tired of waiting.”

“Have fun.”

“Hey, before you go, the club signup sheet is in the cafeteria. Make sure to add your name.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up before Wakka could add anything else. Well, he’d just alienated the one person who actually cared about him right now, what should he do next? Eat some food was probably the best choice. Not that he was that hungry. He pulled out the bento he’d made for himself the night before, nothing fancy, just some onigiri and small pieces of fried chicken. His stomach twisted just looking at it.

_Tomorrow will be better._

His phone vibrated again, this time the image of a text box showing up. He tapped on it, opening his messages. It was from Sora’s mother. He tapped on her name.

‘Here you go!’

A quick loading screen and then an image appeared of Riku and Sora standing together that morning, his arm around Sora’s shoulders. Frowning he tapped to delete the thing when something caught his eye.

_What is that? _Using two fingers he enlarged the image behind Sora’s shoulder. Next to the tree was what looked to be a strange white cloth. He was positive there’d been nothing there when they’d taken the photo that morning.

**(TBC)**


End file.
